Tell me again
by brazilian guy
Summary: Tell me again , why I'm the one moving into your apartment?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES :**

**1° : English is not my mother tongue , so you may see grammatical errors .**

**2° : This is my first story ( and probably the last ) , so be patient with my lack of skill .**

**3° : I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters , Kishimoto owns then .**

**4° : "()" Thinking / "" Other type of talking .**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Tell me again , why I'm the one moving into your apartment?

**Now the story , enjoy .**

**Tell**** me again**

* * *

"Tell me again , why I'm the one moving into your apartment ? " asks Sasuke with little interest , he just asked because he wanted to show that he's not happy with this situation . Come on , is the girl who is supposed to move to the guy's house for God's sake !

"Because you're a man…" answer Hinata "…you probably have less things to carry." she complements , giving meaning to what she said .

With this both of then reaches Sasuke's apartment door , then he starts to stare the said door , noticing he is doing nothing , Hinata looks at him , then the door and then at him again , still nothing .

"So?" she asks.

"Did you brought your keys?" Sasuke answer , ( answering a question with another question , how original . ) without looking at her .

"What?" she asks not knowing the reason for this.

"It's because I forgot mines at the office." He explains.

"You got to be kidding!" answer Hinata exasperated , he never forgets anything...and because she didn't brought then .

"You speak like it was my fault , it was you who dragged me and kept rushing me." Says Sasuke to show that it was _not _his fault , "And I even said we could do this tomorrow." He continues to build up a more solid defense.

"Yea it seems you are very forgettable today . Have you forgotten you're the leader of the Anbu , you're always busy , you don't even have time for me anymore ." she mutter her answer in a whisper , if Sasuke wasn't a ninja with keen senses he probably would not have heard her .

It was true , since he became the Anbu leader , Sasuke never had more time for her , an entire month already had passed since their last date , and this date was just a walk in the park . He saw her on a daily basis of course , because she too was part of the Anbu , in fact , she was the second in command , answering only to Sasuke himself and the Hokage.

Now being aware of her sadness , Sasuke turns and starts to gaze at her .

"Hinata…" he mutters and soon Hinata is looking at him too , seeing his expression ( that showed he felt guilty for that ) ,"Don't worry." She says , she knew it wasn't his fault , it was his work and she too had some responsibility for it , since most of the time she was the one that brought reports and documents that needed to be signed by him , of course there was some papers she could deal with , but most of then had to be showed to the leader since the missions that the Anbu received always were high ranked ones , and that means they were highly classified too and had to be maintained at the most absolute secrecy .

"Great ! Since there is no other way I'll use the spare key." Sasuke says clearly frustrated and then he looks to both sides , making sure there was no one around , then he kneels , in just one of his legs , beside a small vase that was by the side of his apartment entrance , raising the said vase h e reveals a key .

"You're joking , right?" Hinata asks with one raised eyebrow.

"Humm…?" he inquire , surprised with her questions .

"Look around…" is her reply "…that's the only place that you have to hide that key…" **(He is spending too much time with Naruto.) **thinks Hinata "… anyone can find it."** (Anyone with half a brain , that is.) **she complements to herself** .**

"And you're the one that said that I'm forgettable today" is Sauke retort , what an actor , he said that with that bored tone of his ! But Hinata had passed enough time with him to catch his irritation.

"Humm…?" she asks is her turn to be surprised.

"Tell me Hinata , who is going to invade the house of the powerful leader of the Anbu?" says Sasuke , showing of his inflated ego .

Makes sense , but still…

"Then why did you checked if there was someone looking?" she snaps at him , not wanting to lose the argument.

"Well…" without being able to think of anything to say , Sasuke opens his apartment's door "Hurry up , it's getting late!" it was night by now , so it makes sense , as well of being a great excuse to change the subject.

**Inside**** the apartment**

"So , we take what?" asks the young Uchiha .

"Only the essential." Is the Hyuga lady reply . **(I don't know how he would make it without me.) **she kindly thinks to herself , seeing the lack of capacity ( when it comes to these simple kind of things , of course) of the raven haired guy besides her.

"Such as?" the ex-avenger asks.

"Clothes , your weapons , stuff like that." She responds **(Must I do all the thinking here?) **she asks in her mind .

"So , should I bring _her _too?" the brooding man asks strangely .

"_Her_…hun?" Hinata sigh inaudibly , seeing the black eyed dude disappear while he enters in a not so random room.

While he is away , in a personal quest to retrieve a certain object , Hinata finds herself on the apartment living room , she can see this black leather sofa , an glass coffee table and on the side of this said table , directly in front of the couch , an beautiful 50 inches Plasma TV **(I don't know why he bought that , he never watches TV.) **Hinata states do herself . She was right to say that Sasuke had less thing to carry to her apartment , besides the objects previously mentioned , he only had one or two paintings on the walls , as well as some weapons decorating then and a bookcase filled with books that she assumed to be related to combat techniques , because at the distance she was , she couldn't read the names that adorned then . Hinata likes her boyfriend's home , since he maintain it in the same way she maintain hers , flawless . Hyuugas are people that naturally likes neatness and organization , so , Sasuke keeping his hideout clean means an extra point for him . With Hinata's eyes roaming through the room finally something catches the ex-heiress attention , pictures , but before being able to see the said pictures , Sasuke returns , quickly Hinata turns her attention back to him , mainly because he was hiding something behind his back . With an smooth movement he reveals the precious object.

"Her…" Hinata starts to talk in a not so lovely tone "…you know what , Sasuke ? Some times I think you love that sword more then me ." she finishes with an whisper .

"Don't flatter yourself Hinata . You don't even compares to Kusanagi ." Sasuke answer clearly joking .

"What!?" she yells enraged . Yep , it seems she didn't get the joke .

"You know I'm kidding , right?" Sasuke says softly trying to soothe her.

"Hunfgh!!" Hinata enunciate , turning her face to her right . **(It looks like it didn't worked.) **Sasuke thinks . **(Shit , I shouldn't have looked this way.) **It was what Hinata was thinking . What she saw made her almost forget the anger she was felling towards the lastof the Mohica…oops Uchiha . What she saw ? A picture of course , more specifically a picture of their first date with the object of her recent fury ( I said almost forget , not forget )

To see the picture made memories reminisce in he r thoughts . This picture in particular is very important for both of then , not only because it was a remembrance of a special day , but also because of what was captured in this image : Sasuke in an embarrassing moment and Hinata in a gutsy moment . A very special picture indeed . Hinata remembers this day as if it was yesterday ( like it was a surprise ) , since it was her first real date , she decided to wear more feminine clothes , but she didn't had any clothes like that ( that's what you get for wearing the same jacket every day ) , so she asked her younger sister for some help , Hanabi , to buy her some , knowing that Hinata wouldn't wear anything that showed to much skin , Hanabi bought her sister an white skirt that goes a little over her knees , an sky blue shirt with white flowers embroidered on the lower left part of the shirt , and a pink jacket to go with it , but it wasn't that kind of pink that almost burns your eyes if look directly at it , it was more discolored , almost fading to white . The first reaction that Hinata had when she saw the said clothing , was repudiate it as if it was tainted . Why ? because the said jacket was small , it didn't covered anything , it didn't even reached the waist line , Hanabi took an awfully long time to explain that the objective of this jacket wasn't to cover , but to emphasize and when Hinata realized what it was going to be emphasizing she decided she wouldn't wear and I quote "… this damned piece of cloth" . After some hours of heated discussion Hinata finally put those clothes on and only because Hanabi locked her wardrobe , that meant , or she wore the jacket or she would only have a thin embroidered shirt covering her attributes .

**The ****Date Flashback**

_Sasuke__ an d Hinata were walking around this traveling amusement park that was making a stop in Konoha . Sasuke was wearing an black jeans , an white shirt and of course an black jacket to go with it , the good and old black and white fashion , if it weren't a date he probably would be running away from fan girls , but it was , so he had Hinata to protect him from the "voracious predators" which was the way she kindly referred t o her rivals . Since it was an amusement park , Sasuke decided that Hinata was going to b e the to choose the games and "playthings" they were participating . Afte r some games and a rather nasty ride on the roller coaster ( and it was an small one , that made Sasuke doubt if Hinata was in the right line of work ) , both Sasuke and a recomposed young Hyuuga ,were again walking around between the stands , Hinata was eating some cotton candy , while the Uchiha wasn't eating anything , **"**__**Don't like sweets." **__he said . It was then that the young Hyuuga saw a man taking pictures , because of his uniform she assumed that he was an employee of the park , she assumed correctly , after making her escort to agree to take a picture ( with much difficulty of course , **"**__**As if you're going to lose a piece of your soul , if he takes an picture." **__was the utilized argument . ) , she called photographer , getting prepared to take the picture she remembered something about the Uchiha that was beside her **(**__**He'll do something.) **__ever since they started their relationship Sasuke , always when possible , would do something embarrassing , that of course involved her , but not this time , today she was armed…with cotton candy ._

_At the moment that the photographer said his famous phrase ( you chose which one , there are many )Sasuke bended himself down to kiss his honey bun…fake , he would never say or even think something like that…but moving on , at that time Hinata made her movement , that just to point out , sealed Sasuke fate __forever__ , instead of kissing Hinata , Sasuke had an encounter with a pink cloud . The photographer being quite used to this kind of thing took the photo before he could escape ._

**End ****of flashback**

Remembering how Sasuke got flabbergasted with her . Hinata gave her famous smile ( that pleases anyone , but the raven haired boy strangely didn't noticed ) and soon after that got embarrassed with what happened next . Sasuke seeing her get a little red , soon thought he was in a bad situation ( he hadn't see her smile , he didn't know why she was blushing ) , she never had been this mad before . He had to do something , but what?

There is only one way out , after throwing his sword on the sofa , he starts getting closer to Hinata , putting his plan on the tracks . His plan mainly asks him to do one thing : improvise .Yeah , he is doomed , or maybe not , who knows , just because he **never **had done it before doesn't mean he sucks at it , and if you think hard enough you may find one time where he improvised , when he fought Orochimaru at the Chuunin Shiken , it just doesn't have anything to do with this situation but who cares ?

Moving towards Hinata , he notices that she hadn't showed any reaction to his movements .

"Is she that mad…?" Sasuke whispers to himself , getting even more worried .

Hinata fells something going around her waist , she looks to her front and see an Uchiha **hugging **her , looking at his pleading puppy face ( which is something Sasuke **NEVER ****DOES** ) , she soon forgets at what she was mad with or why , too .Then notices something she couldn't believe **(Is he...crying!) **Hinata screams in her mind , but she knew he wasn't , it was just the light being reflected in his eyes , perfectly normal , in fact , there was just one time where she saw one tear running down in this man face .

**Another ****flashback**

_At __the Hyuuga Training Center (a.k.a. their backyard) , Neji and Sasuke are sparring friendly , and by friendly please understand fighting with almost everything they know . Then in the middle of an Taijutsu struggle , Neji , "accidentally" , lands a kick in Sasuke's __**stuff **__, it was such an powerful blow that Sasuke only fell to the ground , putting his hands between n his legs , to protect his wounded male pride , when Neji removed his foot from the poor guy's personal space and that was the time where Hinata saw a tear , barely visible running down his pale ( even more than usual ) skin . The "accident" was so ugly , they had to take Sasuke to the hospital . After half an hour inside the hospital bedroom , Tsunade comes out telling that nothing happened , well nothing serious , that he can go home and that soon he will be walking straight again ._

_With that Hinata sighs relieved and then she looks at the culprit for all of this , even if he says it wasn't his intention ( yeah right , we believe you Neji _!_ ) . He was sighing too , but for a totally different reason ._

_Without losing any more time , they enter the said room , the first vision they had was that of an , let's say unusual hair , that belongs to the Uchiha ex-avenger . Getting closer to the bed both of than perceive that Sasuke is a little sleepy , more to the likes of drunk , they assume that they gave him some kind of medicine . Hinata sits herself near his bed , finally getting the drugged boy attention ._

"_You can go home now." She says kindly and subsequently holds his hand delicately , after some seconds she notices that he is getting increasingly tenser **(**__**What's wrong?)**__ she ponders , she looks at his eyes , he's not looking at her , but to someone behind her , she turns herself and sees only her cousin , yet again she turns her gaze to the stressed Uchiha **(**__**Does it hurt that much?) **__she muses , if Sasuke could read minds he'd probably be nodding ._

**The ****end of another flashback**

She smiles slightly , she looks at his face again , even after all this long period of silence between than , Sasuke was still hugging her with the same eyes of someone who is about to cry ( even if he wasn't . ) . **(Damn , can't I get mad at him for more than five minutes ? That's not healthy !) **Hinata complaints frustrated with this situation of never being able to feel any destructive feeling towards the man she fell for .

"You can stop that before it gives you cramps , you know I can't get mad at you that easily." She explains to this guy that needs to be always at her good side ( It's true , if Sasuke merely thinks she's mad at him , he gets more annoying and needy than usual and it only stops when she forgives him , even when there was nothing to be forgiven . )

**(Than ****what was all that about?) **Sasuke wonders.

Finally , after putting everything back to normal , Sasuke feels the need for a make up kiss , he bends down and plants a very soft kiss on Hinata's left cheek , to which she responds by pushing him away , almost throwing him down .

"What was that?!" Sasuke asks loudly , after regaining his balance .

"You know!" Hinata screams back , referring to a certain incident that happened a couple of months earlier .

"Oh come on! I just kissed your cheeks for anybody's sake!" He shouts.

"Yeah , right! Just my cheeks , as if you were going to stop there!" she retorts at the same tone .

"Hunf , you say like I was trying or _tried _to rape you , like you weren't willing!" Sasuke says calmer this time , but not entirely recomposed , he was referring to the same incident Hinata mentioned .

That was the problem , she **was **willing , at the time it took all of her self-control to not let it happen , and she knows that if it comes to that again she wouldn't be able to restrain herself one more time , and of course she knows too that it was partly her fault to let it get that far . At the day of the said incident she noticed one thing , Sasuke's self-control is much stronger than hers , she find it more easy to stop him than to stop herself , heck , she only needed to say that she wanted to wait , and he practically jumped off of her saying that it was ok with him , while she had to enter a massive battle against her wild side , who knew she had one in the first place ?

And don't think that Hinata thinks that Sasuke isn't worthy , on the contrary , she simple wants to wait , like the good girl she is , and the fact that she had a bet with a certain someone saying that she would wait till marriage gave her another reason , the stakes were quit high , she betted that if she wasn't able to wait till marriage , she would give Sasuke a blowjob on her first time , Sasuke would be very happy with that , and she wanted to make him happy too , but she **did not **wanted Sasuke to think that she was a perverted woman , what she definitely isn't , but you must put in your mind that she isn't that innocent either , just like every normal women that came before or after her , she had fantasies about her first time , and needless to say , she wanted it to be just perfect , the only difference was that now , she was thinking about a different person than before.

"But hey! What she will get if she wins the bet?" someone screams.

That's a good question , well let's just say that an certain younger sister will have to convince a certain strict father to pay for her entire honeymoon , which that certain strict father didn't even wanted to hear about , even less pay for it . Yes , they were really high stakes .

Now moving on , Sasuke was a little frustrated , you know he really had no "bad" intentions when he kissed her , and to think that she was capable of accusing him of such thing made him feel like a pervert , what he is not , he is no hormone driven teenager . So he went deeper in his apartment , mumbling something about Hinata and her dirty mind , she heard him , but decided to stay quiet about it ( it was the truth after all 8P . ) .

Sasuke was looking for some bags or at least a box were he could put his belongings , in his store-room , while Hinata had entered his bedroom and was taking a look at it , some books here and there , scrolls too , and that was his version of a mess , some photos where placed on top of a night-desk that was placed besides his bed , they immediately caught her attention , four photo-frames to be more precise , the first one was of Sasuke's genin team , you could see a younger Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke and of course Kakashi who looked the same as always .

The second was his second team , this time his first Anbu team , that consisted of Rock Lee , Hinata and Sasuke, their leader was Yamato . At the time Sasuke had a lot of problems with Hinata , she still had her crush on Naruto and she blamed him for making him suffer , you know for leaving the village and stuff , they simple couldn't work as team , well Hinata couldn't work as team , Sasuke just ignored her so it can't be his fault , since he could work with Lee and Yamato , no surprise there either , even so , it still wasn't acceptable , they had to work together no matter what they felt for each other . Yamato knew that , so h e had to do something , so resorted to his intimidation techniques , so on one of his team's numerous quarrels ( Hinata bickering about Sasuke while he completely ignores her ) , that prevented them of acting like a team , he turned around showing his most scary face ever ! Hinata was immediately dumbstruck , she couldn't even breath properly , Lee who had nothing to do with it went crying somewhere , funny sight , and Sasuke , let's just say that he never had showed that much emotion in just one day , he simple could not stop laughing , if you could see it you would probably be expecting him to fall down and start rolling around , while laughing his ass off , of course he didn't and he wasn't that hysterical either , I was just exaggerating , but he was laughing and that in itself was amazing , really amazing , needless to say Yamato was dumbfounded , no one had ever laughed from or even less because of his threats , that proved to him that Sasuke was not normal , but it still had the effect he wanted , when Hinata heard Sasuke's laugh and saw his smile , she simple found herself wanting to hear it more often and to see him smiling more too , of course at the beginning of this unusual feeling she did not wanted then , she could not cope with the idea of having feelings towards the Uchiha traitor that weren't destructive , she never had hold a grudge against anyone , but she herself find it to be very easy to have one against him , and she wanted to hate him too , so it was quite hard for her to accept that she was starting not only to forgive , but to feel something more towards him , but the result of such denial wasn't the one she expected , as you can see .

The third photo was of Sasuke's second Anbu team , his third team , that team was formed when Sasuke was promoted to captain , it is quiet an difficult task to become an Anbu captain . From time to time they form three new teams , that of course need three captains , experienced or not , two of the new captains are chosen between the best ranked members , not only in fighting ability , but in overall ability , with leadership being one of the most important prerequisites , on that occasion Rock Lee , was one of the two luck ones , he excelled in Taijutsu and he was an adept leader , he had the chance to show on one certain mission were Yamato was wounded and had left him as leader for the few ones that happened during his absence . The other , for everyone's surprise , was Hinata , they stated that she was very skilled in Taijutsu , Ninjutsu and could easily overcome most Genjutsu with her eye technique ( Byakugan ) and even if she wasn't one to us e Genjutsu she still had an good knowledge about then , she was an student of Kurenai after all and could employ then if necessary , about the leadership , well she is an good leader , she only needs more confidence , and at the time her relationship Sasuke was finally blooming which gave her lots of it . The third spot was left to be decided in battle between the remaining proficient ninjas , Sasuk e was in there and Neji too , but don't think this is something bad , being with the rest , especially for Sasuke , it was the first time that people so young were allowed to participated in such competition , more specifically Sasuke it was his first year as member of the Anbu , think about the honor and prestige , Neji and Lee had two years in the institution when they were allowed to participate for the first time , this was their third year there . Hinata was really a surprise if think about it , in just one year she had set off from being not even allowed to participate to being chosen without even needing to fight , confidence really does wonders , Lee had the chance to prove that he was worthy so it wasn't such a surprise . Well , on the competition Sasuke emerged victorious , there were about fifty Anbu ninjas , Sasuke and Neji already counted , at the end of it both of then faced each other , quite an amazing fight , Sasuke won due to several factors , one of then was his better experience with dealing with strong opponents , Neji had faced strong opponents during his life , that's true but comparing to Sasuke well…another thing was that Sasuke knew a lot about the Byakugan and had experience with the Hyuuga fighting style , he trained with his team members including Hinata , that and his speed made him the winner .

The fourth photo was another photo of their first date , this one was little more spicy , it happened shortly after the cotton candy incident , imagine this : there was Sasuke with his face covered in sweet cotton candy , he was pissed off and Hinata could not stop thinking how cute he looked , one thing led to another , "I clean you up." She said shyly , but with determination , Sasuke noticed that she was approaching him , he closed his eyes , assuming that she would wipe his face with something , he was quite surprised when he felt something moist and warm slide upwards his right cheek , he opened his eyes to see an completely red Hinata standing in front of him , mere inches away , she had something in the corner of her mouth **(Did she licked me?) **he considered , **(Nah! No way she'd do something like that…right?)** , but once again Sasuke felt the same sensation , it brought him back from his reverie and this time there was no mistaking it , she still had her tongue on his face for God's sake ! **(She was licking me!)** sometimes he can be so slow .

Hinata laughed from the memory , but she did not expected that the photographer would take a picture of it , when she saw the said picture for the first time she nearly fainted , she couldn't believe she had done something so huh…bold ?

Sasuke entered his bedroom , he eyed Hinata with the corners of his eyes , **(What is she so happy about?) , **he narrowed his eyelids when he saw her smile broaden with his presence , **(There's something in my face?) **he thought , he was partially right . But Sasuke mistook it , he assumed she someway or another was making fun of him , he doesn't like that , he decided to try and ignore it , he put one suitcase atop the bed , opening it , then he saw Hinata take a seat beside the said case , with the same goofy smile , how irritating . Annoyed , Sasuke moved to his wardrobe , he carelessly started throwing his clothes inside the valise , not even bothering if he was indeed throwing then in the right place or on Hinata , assuming that it was enough clothes he turned around to see the mess he perpetrated , only to see his clothes perfectly folded and the woman he had for a fiancée with the same stupidly annoying smile splattered on he r face , once again he narrowed his eyes .

"Lets go." the brooding man said , trying to sound relaxed .

"Is this all?" his total opposite asked.

"The rest is on the living-room." He said , a little vague , what he meant was that he had other stuff already packed there .

"Ok then , lets go." both of then exited the room , Sasuke carrying the suitcase .

In the living-room there was one more suitcase and a backpack , Sasuke took the suitcase and Hinata the backpack , then they headed for the exit . Outside of the apartment Sasuke noticed that something was amiss.

"Wait a minute." He says putting the suitcases down and running back to the apartment.

Moments later he returns holding his sword once again.

"Couldn't you get _that _tomorrow?" say s a young woman , showing her distaste for said object.

"Come on Hinata , is just a sword and I'll need it today." Sasuke calmly replies.

"So you can sleep cuddling something?!" she snaps back .

"I was planning on cuddling with you." he counter .

"Not if you sleep on the couch!" she retorts.

"You do know that I was kidding , right?" he inquires with unbreakable indifference to her mood change .

"About what ? Me not comparing to _her_?!" . **(She is starting to lose it for good.) **he considers .

"_Her_...but it's true , you don't ." Sasuke repeats the way she referred to the sword .

"What!?" she finally explodes , there is no way out of it this time .

"That's right Hinata-_chan _, there is nothing that compares to _you_ ." Sasuke said , afraid that he was being too sappy .

Hinata blushed , like old times , the man in front of her smirked in delight , there was a long time since she got so red for something he said .

"T-the-then w-why d-di-didi-did y-ou sa-sai-d th-that?" evidently she was stuttering again too.

"I was joking woman." He was enjoying it .

"Gr-great joker you are."

"I can do better , if you want , do you?" an devious smile across his face .

"No thank you." she says , completely recomposed from the blush attack .

"Really?" the same conniving tone as before .

"Really." **(He's definitely sleeping on the couch.) **its settle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still from Brazil, so my English isn't perfect, I tried my hardest to get rid of all the grammatical errors, but if some persist please ignore (^.^)**

**TIME SKIP**

It was a three days after Sasuke's and Hinata's wedding, everything went alright, well almost everything, their honeymoon, till now has been totally and utterly boring, and the main reason was because of Hinata's _new _unfounded insecurity, which Sasuke didn't know where it came from, he had did everything by the book on his first attempt on taking her, acting all lovey-dovey and romantic, carrying her to their extremely expensive seven stars hotel room, with an marvelous view to the beach of white sands and a ocean of crystal clear waters behind it, courtesy of Hiashi Hyuuga, if he had to pay for it, he had to make it memorable too, ( Hinata had won the bet, remember? And yes Hanabi kept her end of the bargain) and it seemed like it was really going to happen, until the newest bride in the block asked him to stop, she had this really worried expression on her face and the way she was looking at him, almost as if she was afraid, no need to say that her husband was starting to get a little concerned about her behavior, so he gave her a sweet peck on her left cheek and said that it was alright and if she wanted to wait a little longer he was ok with it, he then rolled to her side, trying not to touch her in any way possible, as not to distress her even more, which was a futile attempt since Hinata snuggle up to his chest, where she found an comfortable position and fell into a not so peaceful slumber, she was feeling a little bad for the way she was treating Sasuke, he was her husband, not being able to give herself to him was clearly sending a bad impression to the man.

So here he is now, on the beach watching his most beloved person of the opposite gender ( ha! how he wanted to rub it on the face of the people who thought that he was gay, which was half of the male population of Konoha and some other villages. ) take a swim in this endless ocean in front of him, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked on her bikini, that was Hanabi's gift for her new brother-in-law, he was very pleased. Sasuke couldn't explain it's color very well, it just resembles the color of Hinata's eyes, not exactly the same thing though, it was darker, so not allow anything private get in display, something he also was pleased with.

Sasuke saw his wife emerge from the ocean's water.

"I just hope that Sasuke-kun doesn't get mad at me." Hinata whispers to herself while taking a look at the extension of the sea spreading in front of her, something shiny gets her attention, a wedding ring, her ring, the one Sasuke gave to her. She smiles cutely. **( I've got to get over this pretty soon . ) **she then remembers the way she fells when Sasuke is about to seal the deal **( Ma-maybe not tonight , perhaps tomorrow? ) **she simply can't help it, but she knows that this can't last forever, and she is better to get over her doubts before the end of their honeymoon, which was scheduled for two weeks, meaning that she has only eleven more days to pierce through the fog of uncertainty that plagued her mind.

On the beach a pair of vigilant eyes notices that a band of ruffians is starting to surround his lovely lady, said man gets up from his sitting position and slowly starts walking in the direction of the calm waters that are about to turn wild, he takes his time, he knows that Hinata is no damsel in distress, at least not anymore, she can take care of those bastards, the only reason why he is going there is to make sure that things don't get out of hand, he can't be one hundred percent sure that all of them are weaklings and they have the numeric advantage, so you'd better be cautious.

"Stupid pricks, don't know what they're getting into." Sasuke comments rather loudly, resembling the way how Shikamaru complaints about something being troublesome.

"Hey there! Wanna have some fun?" anonymous prick number one asks rudely, Hinata doesn't respond, she's too engrossed in the process of scrutinizing the simple golden ring around her slender finger.

"Are you deaf? We're talking to you!" anonymous blonde prick number two shouts, not just rudely but irritating too, breaking her focus .

"Did you said something?" Hinata asks politely, raising her head to the uneducated crowd that had gathered around her, saving the blonde's jaw as well. Sasuke by now was really pissed off **( How dare that fool talk to her like that ! ) **he was so aggravated that he wasn't even being competent in the cursing subject and that is saying something.

"Ah! Look at that. Or little bird here is married. What kind of jerk would let such an beautiful flower alone?" said anonymous prick number three, trying to sound romantic, Hinata didn't even bothered to fake a flattered look.

"He didn't." was her simple reply, still keeping her natural politeness.

"Now really, just because your husband is a mean bastard, it doesn't mean that all men are like that." number three said clearly unaltered .

"My husband _is_ a mean bastard…" she agreed "…so you do best to stop acting so _friendly_, before he shows up." she frankly warned them, she just forgot to mention that if Sasuke didn't beat the crap out of' them she would.

"Don't be like that girl, we're nice guys and it would be real nice if you _came_ with us." a fourth anonymous prick had the guts to pronounce such vileness to Hinata's virgin ears, since she was raised in a very strict environment Hinata didn't get his depravity and presumed that the other guys were laughing from his mistake ( you know utilizing the wrong verbal period…I guess. ) and just how many pricks are there? They just keep coming. ( No funny thoughts here people! )

Sasuke had had enough, time to go barging in…like a kamikaze.

He walked pass the pricks, directly to Hinata, not worrying about the many pair of eyes he took her in his arms and gave her quite a passionate kiss, at first she was startled, but when she noticed that it was Sasuke that was kissing her she immediately melted in the kiss as well.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" asked number two, the irritating one.

Sasuke broke the kiss "What? Can't I kiss my own wife?" he snapped at the guy, more amused than anything else, while the girl in his arms held this beautiful blush across her cheeks.

"So you're the mean husband?" inquired number three, the worse of them, in Hinata's opinion, with his shameless flirting, he reminded her of someone…but who?

"Mean…no, I'd say caring husband, but that's just my opinion." was his answer, the woman in his embrace blushed a little more **(Oh…) **it seemed like she had just realized something.

"It was your pretty wife who said that." number one made his comment.

"Did she say to whom?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk plastered in his face.

The group of idiots easily caught his drift, and they all started to stiffen up, they analyzed their odds if they started a fight. Like the brainless fools that they are, they made wrong assumptions, seeing Sasuke's slender form and Hinata's fragile built, they instantly believed they had the advantage.

"You know, if I were you I wouldn't be so cocky." said number four who seemed to be the most violent one "Unless you want to get your ass beaten, now do you?" the most violent indeed .

Sasuke smirked, finally some entertainment, even if it wasn't the one he is looking for. Not being oblivious to Sasuke's body language Hinata intervened before he could do anything.

"No, no Sasuke-kun, it's my fault that we have come to this, I'll deal with it." she declared to him, he accepted a little annoyed, but on the other hand, it might still be fun to watch these idiots getting their ass whooped by a girl, his girl no less.

"Fine then, but don't go too hard on them, I don't want to carry any one of these pricks to the hospital." was his only warning.

"Ok, I'll just beat some sense into their thick heads." she said turning around to face her opponents , if you could call them that .

"Man, I don't want to hit a girl." whined number three "Even if she deserves it." he said in a husky tone, Hinata had to narrow her eyes to such comment.

"Don't worry man, I bet that she'll run before we even have the chance." number two was being very cocky.

"You know what they say…" the Uchiha lady started "…dogs that bark don't bite." she stated, number two growled, Hinata smirked, acting this way is so amusing **( No wonder Sasuke-kun is always mocking everyone, but I really don't think I could do this all the time. ) **she ponders.

"Fine, we'll just have to prove her wrong!" number four shouted before charging against her .

The guy threw the most childish punch the woman had ever seen, she easily blocked it and using this fluid motion of her arms and body she took the energy of the guy's running to propel him upwards, effectively sending him flying in direction of the beach, where he fell face first in the sand.

"What the fuck!" number one incredulously yelled, never ceasing the rudeness.

Number two and three, after gathering enough courage, charged as well, number three launched a rotating kick, which Hinata avoided by slightly ducking, number two tried to use this opportunity to finally land at least a smack on the woman, what he didn't know was that this was merely a ploy, when the guy got closer, making two targets at her attack range, she used one of the Hyuugas techniques, the Kaiten, she barely used enough chakra to send the guys flying, but this time she couldn't control the exact direction they would go, so one went and fell besides number one and the other besides Sasuke, only because he moved aside, if not the guy would fall on top of him, and no ones wants that.

"Be careful will ya!" he complained .

"Oops…my bad." the clumsy girl apologized.

"What the…" number one, the last one standing, muttered, Hinata narrowed her eyes, expecting the guy to use the "F" word once more "…I'm out of here!"

Seeing the guy running away like a frightened chicken made both Uchihas break into a fit of laughter, well taking their nature in consideration, I was more like some heated chuckles.

After regaining their composure, they decided it was time to eat something, they were already making their orders when they heard the screaming and shouting of people.

"Don't worry, it's probably some tourist getting drowned." The cooker in the small food booth reassured his female client.

Her eyes widened in even more concern.

"For Kami's sake, the lifeguards can handle it Hinata..." Sasuke tried to calm her down too.

"Yeah! Just enjoy my delicious cooking!" Cheered the old looking chef.

Hinata didn't seemed too pleased with their way of dealing with this situation.

"What if the person dies, huh!" she countered a bit agitated "How will you live with yourself knowing that you could have done something, huh!"

"Wow, where did that come from?" Sasuke chuckled.

"It seems like they are fine." Said some passerby.

"What kind of fool would get drowned so close to the shoreline, the water didn't even get to the chest!" Another one taunted.

"_Fools_, there were two of them." the first one corrected.

"There, happy now, they _are_ fine." raven boy teased.

"Saying it like that, it almost sounds like you wanted them to die." she bickered.

"Its not like that, its just that you worry too much." he reasoned.

"And you don't worry at all!" pale eyes almost shouted.

"Come now, lets not fight over this, its over now." worried cook appeased.

After realizing the scene they caused, both started eating their food quietly.

**THIRD NIGHT 7 STARS HOTEL ROOM **

"Hey, Hinata where are you?" Sasuke called out for his wife.

"In the shower." came the muffled answer.

The man smirked. Trying his hardest not to jump the girl, Sasuke entered the bathroom, undressing himself he slowly made his way towards his unsuspecting victim, grabbing the woman in his arms without turning her around, he embraced her tenderly, at first she struggled, but in the end she settled down, relinquishing in the warmth their bodies emanated, the warm water also helped.

Sasuke commenced his ministrations, slowly kissing and sucking at her exposed neck, his hand touching and exploring her body, hands that painfully, in a pleasurable way of course, dragged themselves to ever more sensitive and private areas until they finally reached her core, Hinata's reaction was absolutely vivid.

"What the hell!" Sasuke cryed, one hand at his sore cheek.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry..." she desperately apologized.

She tried to sooth him by rubbing his abused face, but it only made things worse since Sasuke assumed that she was going to slap him once again, he dodged and ran, picking his clothes as fast as he could he left a flabbergasted Hinata behind.

The woman after taking what she just did in consideration left the bathroom, after getting dressed in a robe, she found Sasuke sitting in their bed with his elbows resting on his knees, one hand enveloping the other, his chin resting on his knuckles, clearly he was thinking some absurd reason to explain her reaction.

"I'm so sorry Sasu-kun, I didn't mean to, I got scared" she said softly, embracing him in her loving arms. **(If I keep this up, I might as well castrate him.) **Hinata thought bitterly.

**ENDING RESULTS: ACHIEVIMENTS COUNT **

**No wife taken**

**No cherry popped **

**No happy ending**

**YOUR RANK WAS : ULTRA FAIL**

**Some of you actually asked for more, so after ages I decided to oblige your request, in fact I am thinking of making at least one more chapter, maybe two, I'll decide that later. Now, for release dates, there are none, it will be out someday that's all I can say for now lol. **


End file.
